Sailor (Dauntless)
This man was a sailor serving aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] under the newly promoted Commodore James Norrington and Lieutenant Gillette in the 1720s. The sailor was aboard the ship around 1720 during the voyage from England to Jamaica, and also later in 1728 when the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] was commandeered. He was among the British Royal Navy forces who were stationed outside Isla de Muerta in 1728 while the notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow infiltrated the island for them to negotiate with the cursed crew of the Black Pearl lead by Captain Hector Barbossa for the return of Will Turner. However, after the cursed crew infiltrated the HMS Dauntless, the sailor was impaled and killed by a pirate during the ensuing battle. Biography Early life Not much is known of the sailor's life prior to the 1720s. At some point in his life, this man became part of the British Royal Navy as a sailor, stationed at Fort Charles in Port Royal in Jamaica. This sailor served aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] under an unknown Captain, as well asLieutenants James Norrington and Gillette.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Voyage to England Around 1720, the HMS Dauntless travelled from England to Jamaica with its crew, including this man, aboard it under its Captain, Lieutenants Norrington and Gillette and Governor Weatherby Swann who was travelling with his daughter Elizabeth. While the ship voyaged through a foggy and misty sea, it eventually came across the wreckage of an old ship, and also uncovered a young boy, Will Turner, at sea and rescued him. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner .]] In 1728, one morning following Hector Barbossa's cursed crew of the Black Pearl's attack on Port Royal, both the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] and HMS Dauntless were docked outside the town, the former being boarded by its crew including this sailor. Soon, however, one member of the crew noticed notorious and famed pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and blacksmith Will Turner commandeering the Dauntless with Gillette and his men having been stranded within a small longboat nearby. Immediately, the Interceptor's crew set off in their ship in order to catch the thieves. Catching up to the Dauntless, the Interceptor's crew boarded the escaping vessel and searched ruthlessly for Sparrow and Turner. However, as they did so, Will and Jack escaped by swinging back onto the Dauntless. They quickly left the harbor, and when the British went to chase after them they realised that the two had disabled the rudder chain, therefore leaving the Navy stranded in the middle of the ocean aboard the Dauntless and allowing the pirates to escape to Tortuga. Searching for Elizabeth Shortly after the Governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann was kidnapped by Hector Barbossa's cursed crew aboard the Black Pearl and taken to Isla de Muerta, the HMS Dauntless set out to find her, eventually locating and rescuing both her and Captain Jack Sparrow at Rumrunner's Isle. Swann managed to convince her father and Norrington to find Will Turner at Isla de Muerta - despite a brief argument - and so the crew set off. The Battle of Isla de Muerta Shortly before the battle of Isla de Muerta, while several longboats containing Norrington and half of the Dauntless's crew rowed out to the island in order to surprise Hector Barbossa's cursed crew, this sailor was aboard the Dauntless with Lieutenant Gillette and half of his fellow crewmen. He noticed a longboat with two women on it, unaware that it was Pintel and Ragetti in disguise. When Pintel shot Gillette's hat off and sent it flying backwards, the crew turned around to see the cursed crew running at them. This man pulled out his sword and ran at the pirates, but was almost immediately impaled and thrown to the ground by one of the cursed crewmen. Behind the scenes * The sailor was portrayed by Ian MacIntyre in The Curse of the Black Pearl. Appearances * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Notes and references Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:British Royal Navy Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals